Amor Especial
by Mikamira661
Summary: Todo acabó... se dirá ella, Pan, la hermosa nieta de Gokú... Desepsión, y obstinación... A causa de su... violación. Y lo primero que les traigo es Pan y Trunks... e infidelidades
1. Chapt:1 Cloroformo

Todos hemos tenido la experiencia de: al tener una relación con una persona que para nosotros se volvió la razón más feliz de nuestra vida; y sí, cuando Pan tenía dieciocho y medio, encontró a una persona especial, a un mejor amigo que desde la primaria le acompañaba y nada más. Al pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que el chico en verdad era muy apuesto, fuerte (claro, no tanto como ella) al igual que frágil, y con una personalidad muy agresiva... Un sentimiento tan fuerte fue naciendo en ella que... Le quiso. Le quiso a ese chico, y no me refiero a esa forma de querer como a un amigo, si no que le quisiera como la mujer, la adolescente que era. Cada día era lo mismo, admiraba a Mike (el nombre de aquel muchacho).

Pasó el tiempo, y ella ocultó sus sentimientos hacia él... Absolutamente nadie sabía de ese gran secreto... Y era normal, porque el hecho de que a ella solo le gustaban las peleas, la acción, y todo eso, nunca se interesó en un chico, tanto como a este le llamó la atención hasta el extremo de ponerse nerviosa cada vez que le miraba a esos ojitos inocentes.

Por una extraña razón los dos comenzaron a hablarse mucho, al extremo de que él le visitó hasta su hogar en la noche y se escapaban como dos malhechores robando una casa, la cual Gohan nunca se dio cuenta de los escabullidos de su hija con ese hombre agresivo: y claro no era peligroso ya que Pan era muy fuerte capaz de defenderse contra cualquier persona normal. Una noche de septiembre, Mike, se atrevió a ir a Paoz en el atardecer... Tenía algo pensado... Algo que le quería hacer como a muchas de sus novias les hizo... (No sabía que se iba arrepentir toda su vida) Al llegar observó que no hubiese nadie primero.

Lo consiguió.

Nadie estaba Gohan no estaba al igual que Videl; acostumbraban salir dos veces por semana, para una cita en un restaurante de la ciudad Zatàn e ir a la playa más cercana luego, o ir a otro lugar para los dos.

Trunks salió de su casa, vestía una chaqueta negra, al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa T blanca y unos pantalones color marrón; esta vez no buscaba su gran pañuelo azul. Su cabello era como el de siempre. Sacó una cápsula, y se dirijo a Paoz. Pretendía hacer una pequeña visita a Videl... (?) Y finalmente muy tranquilo aunque con un poco de nervio (?)

La hermosa chica salió de su casa al escuchar tres golpes secos de la puerta que, al de visar por la ventana al "mejor amigo" se apresuró a la puerta de enfrente...

-¡Mike!- se alegró la chica.

Ella estaba usando una camisa blanca apegada a su piel, su cabello largo y sedoso, unos tenis, y un short que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás? Te extrañé.- Farfulló la chica, mientras con un ademan le invitaba a pasar. -Bien. Entró a la casa. -Siéntate, ah... Estas como en tu casa.

-Gracias, Pan.

Los dos se sentaron en el mismo sillón de la sala, no estaban tan separados.

-Pan.

-¿Qué pasa?

Él observó a los lados, queriendo buscar algo.

-Como he visto sus papás no están.

-Ah, no, no están. Llegan hasta en la noche.-Respondió nerviosa.

-Oh... (¡Genial!... Esta es mi oportunidad, ya me harté de esta tipa, solo hablamos y nada más, no hay nada de acción, también se nota que se muere por mi).- pensó, generalmente amistad no era la que Mike quería de Pan, si no que algo mas era lo que de verdad deseaba de ella. Pero la ignorancia de Pan, le cegaba los ojos por completo, no notaba nada, no sospechaba mucho menos se imaginaría qué era lo que él quería de ella, su mente pura no mal interpretaba nada, es decir, nunca llegó a pensar mal de ese joven, ni siquiera en broma. Solo pensaba como una joven normal, es más, como una niña de diez años.

Trunks viajaba tranquilamente, los nervios que anteriormente tenía, no sintió más, miraba al frente, y nada más, no pensaba, no hablaba, no escuchaba nada, sus manos solo hacían su trabajo, manejaban el volante de la nave en donde emprendía su viaje.

-Pan, ¿hay café?

-Ah, sí.- le respondió despistada, ya que duró más de unos cuantos minutos mirándolo.

-Bueno, yo...

-Oh, d-deja que te preparo uno.- farfulló ella.

-Oh, no, deja que lo prepare yo, Pan.

-No, no puedo dejar que lo hagas, porque eres mi invitado.

-Déjame hacerlo, ¿sí?

-Pero...

-Insisto.

-Okay.- se sonroja y voltea al piso.

Pan, explícitamente le marcó en donde estaban las cosas, esto lo hizo desde donde estaban sentados.

-Ya estoy muy cerca.- alegre, Trunks vislumbró la montaña Paoz.

- No falta mucho para llegar. Ja!

Su expresión se volvió sería al recordar que era lo que le iba a decir a Videl.

-Mmmh Videl se pondrá furiosa... Pero no importa, solo le diré lo de Gina ( ex-novia de Trunks) bueno, jajaja hoy le contaré eso.

Trunks y Videl eran muy buenos amigos, se juntaban muy a menudo para entrenar, claro junto con Pan, platicaban mientras no estaba Gohan, ya que la casa se volvía tan aburrida cuando Gohan trabajaba todo el día y Trunks era la única persona que alejaba el aburrimiento.

-Bueno, creo que se enfadará porque no le conté, se supone que deberíamos contarnos todo, jajaja claro algunas cosas íntimas no.- el joven platicaba solo, alegremente, siempre lo hacía, es decir, cada vez que estaba solo, se preparaba para algo o estaba aburrido en su casa.

Mike estaba en la cocina, saco dos tazas de café de un gabinete, la crema de café y las demás cosas, mientras que la otra chica se quedaba nerviosísima sentada en el sillón, con las rodillas juntas, las manos en éstas, y su mirada fija en los zapatos. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si este chico fuese su novio, tal vez sería perfecto, al fin hubiera encontrado a su amor verdadero...

La sonrisa dulce y radiante de Mike, desapareció, sus ojos estaban clavados en las tazas con agua caliente, es decir en esa antigua agua, pintada de color oscuro con poca espuma en el alrededor del líquido. Una de sus manos se movió... Metió los dedos y sus palmas en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta marrón, buscaba algo, el cual allí no encontró, busco en el otro bolsillo y nada, finalmente busco en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón oscuro y de él sacó una pequeña botella, del tamaño de medio pulgar.

-Aquí está. Lo abrió e introdujo todo el líquido en una de las tazas de café, y...

¿Qué era eso?

¿Acaso algún veneno?

En realidad era Cloroformo...

-Con ésto... - Sonrió.- se quedará profundamente dormida... Claro, usé todo el frasco porque sé que es una guerrera de las artes marciales, y si le poco, no va a funcionar y fracasaría.

Tomó las tazas y fue a la sala en donde ella estaba sentada.

-¡Yyyyyyy aquí estaaaaá!- ésto lo dijo sarcásticamente, mientras ponía la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala. Se sentó junto a ella y le dio la taza que contenía aquel líquido.

-Gracias.-respondió ella.

-No importa.

Al decir esto, el chico esperó a que ella tomara el café. Pero...

-Mike...

-¿Mmmh?

-Te voy a preguntar algo.

-Ah, sí está bien. (Oh mierda, tomate el café).- esto último lo pensó.

-¿No tienes novia, verdad?

-... No.

-...- los ojos de ella estaban clavados en el suelo, y los rojos cachetes de la chica contrastaban con su piel blanca, su sonrojes la notó Mike.

–¿Y? Ella sostuvo la taza con las dos palmas ajustadas a los costados. Pensó... Y después no lo hizo, su mente se puso tan blanca que pareció no estar en este mundo... Tal vez lo que sentía por el chico estaba tan equivocado pero ella no se da a cuenta aún...

-bien, ¡es hora!-pensó y luego…

Tomó fuertemente la taza y… bebió todo el café…

Él sonrió observándola.

-Mike, - dejó la taza en la mesa de un violento golpe.-te voy a confesar algo…

Nota final:

Está va a ser la primera historia bien ordenada, que espero les guste. Y quiero dar gracias a Schala S Fanfiction, porque ella fue la que me inspiró a escribir esto. Espero que lo estés leyendo, porque te quiero mucho, definitivamente te dedico este Fic, amiga, y quiero que me des alguna opinión de esta historia, algunos consejos que deba de seguir, ya que eres experta… jeje si Zury Sg está leyendo esto, te mando saludos desde aquí en México. Nada de esto es robado, es mi historia original, y me encantaría que me dejasen algunos consejos en mi página social de Facebook Mikamira661, jeje, oh y otra cosa, esta historia la soñé hace dos semanas, jeje les juro que la mayoría de mis historias son sueños… jeeeeee y finalmente adiós, NOS LEEMOS! BYE BYE


	2. Chapt:2 Oscuridad, obstinación y vengaza

Amor Especial

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

_**Oscuridad, obstinación y venganza. **_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este capi tiene Lemon, si no te gusta... mmm pues aguantese y no lo lea xD... mmmmamaaa no es cierto x'D... Si no te gusta no lo leas por favor.

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿qué quieres decirme?

Hubo silencio, el corazón de Pan se detuvo por un instante... por un segundo no estaba ni nerviosa ni nada... pero sí estaba asustada... ¿Pero porqué lo estaba?

-Me gustas...

Su alma se paralizó al pronunciar estas ocho letras, su piel se erizó y comenzó a temblar de una manera muy brutal. Perdió el control de su respiración, y aún más cuando los ojos --miente-- casi totalmente abiertos de Mike.

_No quiero que me rechazes, Mike._

Pero por dentro sintió como miles y miles de palabras pasaban en su cabeza, de rechazo y de amor. Se sentía terriblemente enamorada, pero no quería sufrir, porque acercarse al amor, era una entrada a lo desconocido para ella, no tenia con experiencia en lo más mínimo que le pudiese ayudar en esta situación tan difícil. Se moriría si él la rechazaba. Según ella, él, era demasiado, y poco para él. No se sentía a su altura, a pesar de ser más fuerte que él en lo físico.

Había conocido lo que era el rechazo amoroso, no de su experiencia, si no que de ajena a la propia. Bra, su mejor y queridísima amiga, había sido una victima del amor cuando al tener un noviazgo con un joven de la capital del sur, le había engañado con otra. No quería el mismo destino que ella, no quería pisar las espinas afiladas de lo desconocido: El Amor.

Se agitó por causa de todo, de todo lo que pasaba por su mente mientras los ojos de aquel hombre que, su corazón, decía estar enamorada de él, la veían.

-Todo ese amor puro... puro como uno fraternal, como una fruta inmadura, una agua tibia... un amor de inocencia... un amor especial.-

Sentía que iba a explotar por la presión que la subyugaba por dentro. Una presión asquerosa-mente perfecta.  
Cuando éstas palabras fueron dirigidas a Mike, no lo pensó, simplemente lo dijo, y sintiendo que acertó, el nerviosismo infantil, que aún poseía, la dominó apretando los puños en sus rodillas al estar sentadas.

_Tenía miedo._

Pero ¿Por qué...?

Ella, la nieta del gran Mr. Zatán, se alejó de Mike, estando en el mismo sillón...

_Tengo miedo._

-...Pan.-fingió preocupado, sintiéndose victorioso por hacer que fácilmente su amiga bebiera aquél veneno. Su voz sonaba sin emoción, se escuchaba amargada, pero a la vez ansiosa, aunque calmada.

-Me has dejado sin palabras.-volteó a otro lado, sintiéndose, por dentro, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos bien. Con su palma tapó su boca, sin saber por qué lo hizo.  
Todo ahora está escrito, se dijo él, en unos cuantos minutos yacerá durmiendo. No está bien, ella se ha portado muy linda conmigo, no se merece ésto. Pero... lo e echo muchas veces, será como cualquiera chica. Pero, no la tendré más... ni su hermosa amistad.

_Nunca._

Dudó por un momento. Si lo hacía se arrepentiría, ¿O no? La deseaba desde que se convirtió en mujer. Pero nunca quiso aceptar que ella le gustaba. Así que dejó ese sentimiento escondido en su interior; haciéndolo sufrir por casi toda su juventud.

_Lo aré, será fácil... Pero la quiero... me lo ha dicho. Pero tarde o temprano se enterará de mi oscuro pasado... a todas las chicas que he... violado._

Sin embargo, su cuerpo lo quería, desde hace mucho, y casi siempre se dejaba llevar por los instintos físicos.

Y lo decidió al fin.

Mike iba a quitarle la inocencia que la hija de Gohan plasmaba y reflejaba todos los días, desde que la conocía. Y su extraño carácter que le distinguía, ya que nunca se interesaba en los hombres, y no hablo de que fuese lesbiana, si no que para el amor, aún, no se sentía lo suficientemente madura.

Y fue allí en donde, Mike, recordó toda su infancia. Su maldita infancia.

Recordó aquella vez cuando vio a su madre... vio que la estaba con otro hombre que no era su padre...

Desde entonces, por consejos de su propio padre, violaba a jóvenes.

Y dejó de dudar, después de recordar cada cosa de su pasado con máximo detalle.

Sintió rencor, lo sentía hacia las mujeres. Se dejó cegar por la ira que yacía en su alma, y al estar ciego, no vio a e pobre espíritu que lo acompañaba desde hace instantes con él; en una casa que está en el bosque, rodeada de montañas, ya siendo de noche. Y frío.

¿Por qué Mike? ¿Tenía que ser especialmente él? ¿Qué es lo que quería? Sus ojos, al fin con el valor ya recaudado desde hace segundos, se atrevieron a penetraron en los ojos de compañera. En sus ojos no se notaba absolutamente el dolor que guardaba desde hace muchos años, y la engañaban, engañaban a la pobre chica que nada tenía de culpa. Todas las chicas con las que ya habían salido o conocido por él, sufrieron a causa de este hombre... o es decir, un cachorro que intentaba parecer un lobo.

- Pero... ¿Lo dices en serio?- y le miró a los ojos con más intensidad de la que ya se había atrevido a subyugar en ella. No se notaba ni un sentimiento... porque el pobre imbécil escondió con cobardía.

Y ella con un rayo de esperanza en su rostro, demostró cuan aún era niña por dentro, su mirada tan pura y sin algún oscuro hilo que fuese perverso.  
-Ah... Sí.- un rojo carmesí se le vio, la vergüenza era terrible pero amena al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Por fin he llegado.- Se dijo el muchachos cuyos ojos azules le resaltaban su perfecto rostro, esperaba llegar, un tan entusiasmado, desde hace unas cuantas horas.  
En el cielo estaba él, Trunks, aún en la nave, pensó un muchas cosas en como se vería allí sentado en la sala de la casa de su mejor amiga, contándole cosas íntimas y haciéndola reír hasta quedarse si aire, con expresiones serias en pequeños momentos y grandes sonrisas en otros. Le encantaba estar con ella, la ... _¿Quería?_

Hizo un ligero movimiento y salió de la nave, y haciendo, a los pocos segundos, cápsula la nave de un solo pasajero.

Vislumbró la casa desde la altura en la que se encontraba; y descendió.

Me siento tan emocionado, se decía en su mente, me encantaría ver la cara de Videl cuando esté allí.

El sol ya no estaba, desapareció gracias a la oscuridad, es decir, le tocaba el turno de ésta, el aire estaba fresco, y a pesar de eso, él, Trunks, sintió un poco de frío, se frotó los antebrazos y caminó hacía la casa redonda.

Goten no estaba, las luces de su casa deberían de estar encendidas ya, pero no. No pudo sentir el _Ki_ de Goten, no, no estaban en casa; y recordó que en esos días estaba haciendo un viaje con Pares, ya que se ganaron una lotería, fue ahí cuando los dos decidieron irse a las famosas Aguas Termales del norte.

Siguió caminando.

Pasó el jardín y llegó a la puerta de madera.

Quería llevarse una sorpresa a Videl, estaba emocionado como nervioso.

Estaba apunto de tocar cuando...

¿Pero qué pasa? se dijo, ¿Por qué esta abierta? (La puerta estaba emparejada) o será... que alguien esté adentro... algún... ¡LADRÓN!

Abrió lentamente la puerta, y sintió enseguida dos presencias no tan lejanas, ni tan bajas, solo una, es decir dos _Ki_ que estaban en esa misma casa. Se tranquilizó. Sin dudar supo que uno de ellos pertenecía a Pan, ya que tenía la mañita de no esconderlo por completo. Pero la otra presencia, no supo definir de quien era, porque nunca le había sentido, por una lógica razón, no conocía ese Ki (xD).

¿Abre llegado muy tarde? Nah, no lo creo, frases como estas pasaban por la mente de este muchacho, ¿Videl estará con Gohan? no siento sus _Kis_, ah diablos, por hoy no veré a Videl... pero... ¡Que mierda digo! no tengo que tener tanto interés a ella... a esa persona que tanto quier... ¡Mierda! Cállate.

Se sentía tan perverso... en el fondo ella le gustaba... y no quería aceptarlo, además estaba casada con Gohan, su mejor amigo. Y desde siempre había escondido todo lo que sentía, _es mejor solo ser su amigo a que no hablarle._ Se contenía cada vez que la miraba, y una enorme tristeza le subyugaba cuando veía a ella y su esposo tomados de la mano. Así que solo decidía engañarse así mismo, y se decía una y otra vez, no la quiero... no la quiero... es mi mejor amiga, sí, eso es... mi hermosa y mejor amiga. Inclusive trató de olvidara con otras mujeres, y nunca pudo ya que le atrajo desde niño... pero de niño se sentía en fraternal... Y como siempre por el temor de su corazón, desdió no pensar más en ello, esa era una solución que lo hacía sentirse satisfecho, y solo era su amiga cuando estaba con ella, y no mas: _te quiero Videl..._  
Por un momento no sintió preocupación cuando entró a la casa, ya que era lógico que a Trunks siempre le recibían bien en este lugar, ya sea por Gohan, Videl y Pan. Era un invitado de un integrante de la familia.

Escuchó voces.

Caminó por el pasillo de entrada de la casa, queriendo no hacer ruido para llevarse una sorpresa a Pan. Cuando caminó unos pasos, se detuvo antes de entrar a la gran sala, y escondió su ki, escondiéndose también físicamente en la pared de la puerta, ya que momentitos antes observó la imagen de Pan y un muchacho que tal ves vio alguna vez. Pero rápidamente se escondió en el lugar mencionado, y por medio del Ki y sentido del oído, espiar un poco...

-¿No habré llegado en mal momento?.-pensó él sin dar respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Y pensó en Videl... su utopía.

* * *

Un ligero mareo en su cabeza se presentó en ese mismito instante. Los ojos oscuros de la chica comenzaron a entré cerrarse sin que ella mandará alguna señal desde su cerebro... Veía borroso, la imagen de Mike ahora no se distinguía del todo, como si estuviese entre la neblina. Con su canilla frotó sus ojos, con el fin de desaparecer esa neblina que le asechaba, pero no, fue inútil.

-Mike...-su vos ahora sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviese dormida gracias al cloroformo.-Me siento mareada.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Trunks escuchaba todo, con ínfimo detalle y ahora lo hacía sin mirar, ya que detestaba entrometerse en problemas, que no fueran suyos, sentimentales. Pero algo le perturbaba y le impedía la retirada.

* * *

-Es hora.- pensó y luego le dijo a ella:- ... Pan...

Su voz sonaba extraña, para la hija de Gohan.

Ella lo miró, aunque no bien, sus ojos.

Él se fue acercando, lentamente, con la intensión de comenzar algo... Recorrió todo el espacio que le separaba con ella. Se detuvo a un centímetro y... Con una de sus manos le tocó en la pierna nervioso, y lleno de rabia.

-¿Mike?-confundida, ya no podía hacer sonar más su voz.

-Pan... -erótica-mente, y por fin perdiendo los miedos, su mano recorrió cada espacio de la cintura, desde sus muslos, y de ésta a estomago, alsando un poco la camisa de ella.

Las respiraciones del muchacho comenzaban a descontrolarse, segado por aquello que Pan desconocía.

Ya no era el tierno Mike, era otro que había tomado su lugar.

Y de un segundo a otro, se dijo que no pararía después de empezar. Estas palabras lo excitaron, causando que se revolviera en su asiento rozando su muslo contra el otro tratando de esconder su erección, y lo hacía al mismo tiempo que tocaba a su compañera.

- Estas bellísima.

Las manos de la hija de Gohan, intentaron detener las pertenecientes de él, pero era inútil, sus movimientos no eran ya lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle parar.

* * *

El hijo de Vegeta, no escucho nada ya, solo se escuchaban pequeñas voces, murmullos, que claro, provenían de donde estaba su amiga. Sintió la intensa necesidad de voltear y ver... Pero no, no quería, ya que si arruinaba algo, pan terminaría odiándolo... pero algo le decía que en realidad debería hacerlo. Como si fuese un presentimiento, tipo fraternal y ésto le decía que era importante, porque... no, no sabía porqué.

* * *

-Mike... No...!- chilló la chica, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-Creí que...

Mike acercó su rostro y le dio un ósculo, muy profundo.

* * *

Trunks, no aguantó la necesidad de ver, y solo miró un poco. Al hacerlo y ver como él la besaba, se devolvió lleno de vergüenza, con su rostro rojo. Creo que la he regado, se dijo avergonzado, y una mano tapó su cara haciendo un puchero por su acción.

* * *

Pan, al fin comprendió de que se trataba todo.

Lamentándose.

-Sshhh...-murmuro él, usando dedo indice, colocando en sus labios, haciendo que callara y así continuar con su discurso.- silencio, no llores, si sientes poco a poco lo que hago... te gustará... lo prometo.

-No...

* * *

Más rojo carmesí en el rostro del Espiador al escuchar, sin querer esa frase. No quiso oír más, y decidió marcharse, porque no soportaba ver a su _hermana_ con un joven.

* * *

-Suéltame...-su ojos comenzaron a entre cerrarse sin que ella diese orden a ellos- ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Qué me hiciste? -Silencio- Mike...

Su mano comenzó a subir hasta el estómago, y luego por debajo de sus pechos.

* * *

Justo iba a irse, y algo lo detuvo, titubeó, por varios minutos.

* * *

Pan con todas las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se separó violentamente de él y tambaleándose, se tropezó con la mesa chaparra que estaba allí en donde estaban las tazas de café, generando un violento y magistral ruido. Una de las tazas, aún con el líquido, calló al piso, se quebraron las tazas, lógicamente, y calló al suelo.

* * *

-Pan...-Volteó, al estar ya de espaldas con una de sus manos en la perilla de la puerta, se preocupó.-el ki de Pan... está...

Se preguntó que había sido ese ruido.

* * *

Los ojos de la chica casi ya estaban cerrados por completo. Y el frío empezó a hacer de la suyas.

-Pan... -se le subió encima arrodillado con cada una de sus piernas alrededor de ella.-mi hermosa Pan.

Y, obviamente, una deserción enorme entró en ella y de repente por la mente de la chica, llena de dolor, pasó una oración:

_Me va a violar._

* * *

Se puso en la misma posición como cuando ya había entrado a la casa y escuchado un poco la conversación, y miró. Se atrajo rápidamente una gran impresión al verlos.

-¡¿Pero que...?! -pensó el chico de cabello lila y ojos azules.-¡¿Qué hace ese tipo?!

Los ojos del hijo del príncipe de los saiyan, se abrieron como platos entendidos.

* * *

Su boca se adhirió al cuello de la muchacha que permanecía en el suelo, jadeaba como loco ahora. Pan, yacía desde algunos momentos, inconsciente, y momentos antes de caer inconsciente, dijo: Suéltame... maldito.

Y ella con un monstruo encima.

Mordió el cuello de la niña. Y comenzó en apretar los pechos de la joven, y tocando también toda parte que por el momento tenía a su acceso.

* * *

Pero Pan es más fuerte que él ¿Por qué está con él a solas? ¿Por que se levantó así de repente y calló al piso? ¡¿Por qué mierda no se levanta y se defiende?! Trunks no se le ocurrió hacer nada, porque estaba paralizado, y no por miedo, si no por que nunca en su vida había visto alguna escena de ese tipo, sí, tal vez sí ha escuchado hablar de _violaciones_, (¿Como se me ocurrió esta palabra? no tubo respuesta), pero nunca había visto con sus propios ojos, y no era una escena como las que tenía con alguna chica, pero... ¿en realidad eso le iba hacer? Si Esto resultaba ser una agradable experiencia sexual de Pan, aunque extraña, consta a su experiencia, estaría cometiendo un error con entrometerse en ello; que le costaría la lejana amistad de la chica. Pero... Esto no está bien porque ella está en el piso tirada ahora que parecía estar desmayada inconscientemente con un imbécil encima, que...

Trunks no estaba... permanecía en otro mundo muy lejos. ¿La impresión le había llegado demasiado?

Porque no reaccionaba.

* * *

Y le tocó en ese lugar que nunca había dejado que nadie le tocase.

Él jadeó. Y se detuvo. Incado ante y sobre la chica, le miró la cara y titubeó por un ¡MINUTO! y continuó.

Le arrancó el pantalón, haciendo extremadamente fuerte ruidos con todo lo que le hacía, estaba desesperado en poseer a una chica... virgen. Y saciar su sed de coraje.

Solo tubo que desabrochar el cinto de su pantalón, y...

¿Trunks... en donde estas?

Le arrancó la ropa interior, y gimió de la ansiedad que recorría cada milímetro de su piel.

-Conseguiré lo que quiero... ¡Jajajajajaja!- río cegado por lo obstinado de su coraje.-¡CONSEGUIRÉ LO QUE QUIERO, PERRA! ¡PORQUE COMO TÚ Y OTRAS SON IGUALES!

Sonrió, excitado, sudando por ya quererla.

Trunks *- dijo el destino-* Ven... ayudala.

Se le acercó a ella, más, brusco, y tocándola, y más y...

Trunks...

* * *

_Tentado por la venganza que ella no merecía... _

* * *

Trunks... ven, por favor...

Sus ojos miraban, pero no veían, a pesar de estarlo vieno todo, en su mente solo se dibujaba la oscuridad... ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Si estaba ahí, por qué no va y le ayuda...?

¿Trunks...?

Y...

.

.

.

.

Es demasiado tarde...

Todo sucedió...

Todos los sueños, la imaginación, la felicidad del futuro ya planeado en la mente de la hija de Gohan, se desvaneció, se destruyó con una pequeña roca... todo fue oscuridad, y dolor. La virginidad que tanto añoró y cuidó, se... esfumó por un imbécil.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Nota final:

Traté de no ser vulgar con el pooooquitooooo lemon que siento que tenía xD aun no me siento capás de escribir un lemooooonn bieennnn bieeeeeeennn pero no importa Jeje no sé si esta largo el capitulo también._. pero no importa, iiiiii e tenido mucha inspiración, no sé porque ni nada de eso jeje, y sobre todo muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad es algo que me hace sentir bien. Y una cosa, no le sé mucho a fanfiction pero aquí me marca una gráfica, y los de Argentina están leyendo más que México jejeje muchas gracias y también a los demás, jjeje y ya saben si quieren agregarme en facebook, solo vayan a mi perfil y ahí tendré un link xD

AH y un punto, no sé cuan bien esté mi redacción, pero, como me pasó en el otro fic, tenía muchas faltas de ortografía y me rentí mal por un puto review Dx pero si diganme de una manera no muy agresiva porque duele :0 ya se ya se, es que soy muy sensible... gracias adiós **_NOS LEEMOS... 3 BESHITOOOOS! Schala, espero que me estés leyendo ahhhhhhh! 3 y este capi se lo dedico a mi amiga Lency :'D. Byeeeee_**


End file.
